LA VERGÜENZA, EL PASADO Y EL AMOR
by 39medalla
Summary: Alice y Cheshire tiene unproblema en su relacion, despues de un consejo y una platica del pasado seguiran adelante o solo hasta ahy. los personajes de alice maddnes retunrs no son mios.


LA VERGÜENZA, EL PASADO Y EL AMOR.

Cheshire… no sigas… dijo Alice a duras penas, mientras que Cheshire se empeñaba en seguir besándola sobre su pequeño vestido de noche, algo extraño pensarían algunos, desde que Alice se quedo a vivir en el país de las maravillas avía formado a una familia casi de inmediato, la duquesa se volvió como una tía para ella, siempre preocupada de su alimentación, el sombrerero se volvió como un padre para ella, ya que siempre de alguna forma desquiciada y un poco loca la protegía, la reina roja se volvió una hermana para ella, con la cual poder hablar cosas de chicas, el carpintero se volvió como un hermano, con el cual poder salir a divertirse y hacer bromas, la oruga se volvió un abuelo para ella, alguien sabio a quien acudir cuando se necesitaba saber algo.

Pero Cheshire se avía vuelto algo más para ella, todavía recuerda cuando lo conoció en su forma humana, un joven de unos 19 o 20 años, con varios tatuajes en su cuerpo, un pendiente de oro en la oreja derecha, de piel pálida, y ojos dorados. O más sorprendente aun cuando le pidió ser su novia, asiendo que todos se sorprendieran pero no se opusieron, pero la idea de vivir juntos fue algo que hiso pelear a todos e septo el carpintero y la oruga, a ellos les parecía la mejor idea del mundo, tanto así que el carpintero les diseño una casa a ambos, y la oruga la amobló dándole sillones, sofás, mesas y todas las demás cosas en especial una cama matrimonial a ambos, al comienzo si se sentían incómodos, pero poco des pues se les hiso tan natural como respirar.

Los problemas empezaron a la hora de llevar la relación al siguiente nivel, como hoy, siempre en la cama se besaban, largos y apasionados besos, pero después de que Cheshire intentaba quitar su vestido o tocar sus pechos ella lo detenía rápidamente, a beses con palabras o como hoy:

Cheshire, la estaba besando apasionadamente, mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar todo su cuerpo, Alice simplemente se retorcía de placer debajo de el, sus manos acariciaron sus pechos y se dirigió asía la parte más baja, cuando de repente Alice lo empujo bruscamente tirándolo, al piso, asiendo que se lastimara la cabeza:

Alice: ¡Cheshire, lo siento, lo siento mucho! (apresurándose a estar a su lado)

Cheshire: pudiste haberme pedido que me detuviera, no haber intentado abrirme la cabeza (le dijo él mientras se acariciaba la parte trasera de su cabeza).

Alice: fue tu culpa por no detenerte.

Cheshire en respuesta solamente dejo escapar un largo suspiro, y volvió a recostarse a su lado, Alice en cambio lo quedo mirando fijamente:

Cheshire: sucede algo Alice. Le pregunto después de un rato

Alice: ¿No estás molesto?

Cheshire: tenias razón, fue mi culpa por no dejarte hablar, y supongo que me lo tenía merecido. Le respondió tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alice le regreso la sonrisa y se recostó al lado de él, era lo que ella más amaba de Cheshire, su enorme paciencia, ella se acerco y se recostó a su lado.

Unos momentos después Cheshire le pregunto a Alice:

Cheshire: ¿dime Alice, a que le temes exactamente?

Alice: seria mi primera vez.

Cheshire: al dolor le temes.

Alice: no, la Reina Roja me dijo que siempre dolía la primera vez, simplemente me da mucha vergüenza.

Cheshire: ¿Vergüenza?

Alice: si, me da mucha pena.

Cheshire: ¿y qué te da pena, exactamente?

Alice: de que me mires, me pasaron ciertas cosas y me dan un poco de pena.

Cheshire: ya veo, como las cicatrices en tus muñecas.

Alice: si, perdóname Cheshire.

Cheshire: ¿por el golpe?

Alice: no, por mi miedo.

Cheshire toco con mucha delicadeza sus mejillas y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

Cheshire: lo aremos cuando te sientas lista, de acuerdo

Alice: de acuerdo.

Y los dos se dejaron caer en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente.

Cheshire y Alice se avían levantado temprano, y se alistaron para salir, se despidieron con un beso y sin preguntarse a donde iban tomaron caminos separados:

DIA DE ALICE.

Alice avía ido así el castillo de la Reina Roja, donde la encontró coordinando halos guardianes cartas en la reconstrucción del castillo:

Reina Roja: vamos apresúrense a retirar esos escombros, oles costara la cabeza.

Alice: sabes que ya no puedes hacer eso verdad.

Le dijo Alice, al igual que los guardias se alarmaron y comenzaron a correr de arriba para abajo, tomando las armas, y gritando: un intruso, otro grito, es Alice vino a terminar lo que empezó, y otro, vamos a morir todos.

Alice: ¿siempre van a hacer eso, cada vez que venga a visitarte?

Reina Roja: creo que sí, y dime a que se debe tu visita pequeña Liddell.

Alice: necesito hablar cosas sobre chicas.

La Reina le sonrió, y con un movimiento de su mano la Reina Roja llamo al Ejecutor, y lo dejo a cargo de continuar la reconstrucción del castillo.

Las dos estaban sentadas en el comedor tomando una taza de té y comiendo un bocadillo.

Reina Roja: ¿y exactamente de qué quieres hablar?

Alice: es que estoy teniendo ciertos problemas con Cheshire.

Reina Roja: ¿problemas, de que tipo en la relación, o en la intimidad?

La pregunta hiso que Alice se pusiera roja como un tomate, y la Reina Roja al notar esta forma de reaccionar supo de inmediato la respuesta.

Reina Roja: creo que ya se la respuesta, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Alice: es… que me da mucha pena…

La Reina Roja la miro con curiosidad, no esperaba su ayuda para este tipo de problemas, ella se acerco y acaricio la cabeza de Alice revolviendo su cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ahora se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa.

Reina Roja: pero Alice, eso es natural simplemente hay que superarlo.

Alice: pero no es exactamente a que me mire desnuda, sino a que mire mis cicatrices.

Reina Roja: ¿cicatrices?

Alice: durante los dos viajes que hice aquí, me lastimaron mucho, varias de esas heridas no eran de que preocuparse, pero otras dejaron su marca en mi cuerpo.

La Reina Roja la miro y volvió a colocar su mano sobre su cabeza y le dijo, con una voz suave y tranquila:

Reina Roja: si Cheshire te ama, lo hará sin importar tu aspecto.

Alice: muchas gracias, Lizzie.

Las dos se rieron y Alice se quedo a ayudarles con la reconstrucción de su castillo, ya que ella era responsable en gran parte de la destrucción de este, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y Alice tuvo que irse, esta vez dispuesta a seguir el consejo no de su amiga, si no de su hermana.

DIA DE CHESHIRE.

Cheshire estuvo caminando durante un rato por Tumdralandia, buscaba a alguien, pero en donde estaría él, se preguntaba Cheshire hasta que oyó el particular sonido de martilleos y una voz cantando una canción muy extraña, incluso para él.

Cheshire: al fin te encuentro, Carpintero.

Carpintero: pero si es el novio de mi pequeña hermanita, por así decirlo. ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu búsqueda?

Cheshire: necesito un consejo de la única persona que sabe cómo hacerla reír.

Carpintero: ¿se pelearon, o te encontró con alguien más?

Cheshire: no maldito desquiciado el problema es…

Carpintero: por el insulto tendrás que ayudarme todo el día a arreglar el bote del capitán.

Cheshire dejo escapar un suspiro, y se acerco a un lado de el, para que le diera las instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de unas cuantas horas trabajando, el Carpintero grito: DESCANSO! aunque solo eran ellos dos.

Los dos se encontraban apoyados contra una de las paredes y continuaron platicando:

Carpintero: ¿bueno y exactamente cuál es tu problema y te ayudare en lo que pueda? Por así decirlo.

Cheshire: bueno mis problemas empiezan en la cama… (Le dijo con un ligero rubor carmesí)

Carpintero: ella es muy tímida cierto, a la hora de conocer nuevas personas, o experimentar algo nuevo, en tu caso el contacto físico, por así decirlo.

Cheshire: ¿a qué te refieres?

Carpintero: a que me refiero, la respuesta es simple, solamente ten paciencia.

Cheshire lo miro y se dio cuenta de una cosa, cuando él no estaba seguro de algo el simplemente terminaba su oración con un `` por así decirlo´´, pero en este caso estaba tan seguro de lo que dijo que solamente tendría que tener paciencia. Los dos volvieron a trabajar y cuando Cheshire se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde partió de vuelta a su hogar despidiéndose del carpintero, quien solo le grito:

Carpintero: solo ten paciencia, Por así decirlo.

Cheshire y Alice se encontraron casi al mismo tiempo en la entrada de su casa, se sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos entrando a su hogar juntos.

Cheshire: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?

Alice: estuvo genial, ¿y el tuyo?

Cheshire: un poco difícil pero bien, y dime ¿a dónde fuistes hoy?

Alice: fui a ver a la Reina Roja, y tú.

Cheshire: yo fui a ver al Carpintero.

Alice: ¿al carpintero?

Cheshire: necesitaba saber algo.

Alice: la segunda creatura más sabia del país de las maravillas, busco un consejo del Carpintero. (Le dijo ella con un tono burlón en su voz, para después dejar salir una pequeña carcajada).

Cheshire: necesitaba saber por qué específicamente sientes tanta vergüenza asía mi. (Asiendo que Alice dejara de reírse y lo mirara apenada)

Alice: y exactamente que te dijo.

Cheshire: que tuviera paciencia, y tu de que hablaste con la Reina Roja.

Alice: de lo mismo, y me dijo que confiara en ti, y si me amabas en verdad me amarías como soy, con mis defectos y cualidades.

Cheshire: defectos, tú no tienes ninguno, simplemente eres perfecta.

Alice: hablador dulce. (Le dijo Alice depositando un beso sobre su nariz)

Cheshire: vamos dame un verdadero beso.

Alice poco a poco, junto sus labios con el de él, en un largo y apasionado beso de lengua, Cheshire poco a poco, rodeo con su brazo su pequeña cintura, atrayéndola más asía él. Se separaron por un poco de aire, y Cheshire seductoramente le susurro a la oreja de Alice:

Cheshire: por favor Alice, confía en mí, yo te seguiré amando sin importar tu aspecto.

Alice: Cheshire… confiare en ti… (Le dijo Alice a Cheshire, dándole una pequeña sonrisa).

Unos minutos después en el cuarto de ellos, Cheshire esperaba sentado sobre su cama, a que Alice terminase de prepararse, para el acto principal, en esos momentos la cabeza de Cheshire se preguntaba si avía hecho lo correcto, que tal si la presionó demasiado, o si la avía ofendido de alguna forma.

Hasta que el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose llamo su atención, vio a Alice en su bata de baño azul, ese color si le asentaba bien, a ella. Alice se paro frente a él y Cheshire noto que su cara estaba de un fuerte tono turquesa, y pensó, tal vez si igualo las cosas.

Cheshire: tengo una idea, ¿por qué no nos relatamos la historia de nuestros cuerpos?

Alice: ¿de qué hablas Cheshire?

Cheshire: aremos esto, tú me dirás que prenda quieres que me quite, y yo me la quitare, y si miras algo de mi cuerpo que quieras saber, solo pregunta y yo te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?

Alice: ¡de acuerdo!

Noto como la emoción se veía en su rostro, parecía una niña jugando un juego nuevo.

Cheshire: ¿bueno, y porque no empezamos de una vez?

Alice: de acuerdo, quítate primero, los zapatos.

Cheshire se despojo de sus zapatos, para luego seguir sus calcetines, luego su pantalón negro, quedando solamente con su ropa interior, el pareció percatarse de asía donde se dirigía Alice, hasta que ella le pidió quitarse su camisa:

Alice: bueno, por ahora no he encontrado nada fuera de lo normal, así que quítate la camisa.

Cheshire sonrió, y la sorpresa fue mayor para Alice, al ver un corte muy largo que parecía extenderse desde su ombligo a hasta el otro lado de su cuerpo, una cicatriz de quemadura sobre su hombro derecho, otra cicatriz en línea vertical sobre su corazón, Alice parecía haber quedado en estado de shock al ver las heridas que avía sufrido Cheshire a lo largo de su vida, y fue más su sorpresa a un, al darse cuenta de que Cheshire estaba besando apasionadamente su cuello, y que poco a poco la avía tumbado sobre la cama.

Cheshire: ¿no tienes ninguna pregunta… Alice? (Cheshire dejo de besar su cuello, para dejarla hablar.)

Alice: la cicatriz en tu estomago, cerca de tu ombligo, ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Cheshire: ese fue una tontería que cometí, por mi curiosidad, al explorar el castillo de la Reina Roja, los guardias me hallaron husmeando, en la biblioteca central, y el ejecutor por poco y me asesina al mover su enorme y afilada guadaña, pero pude escapar con este pequeño recordatorio, de que la curiosidad mato al gato. Con mucha agilidad Alice termino enzima de Cheshire, y le sonrió, besándolo primero en los labios, para después bajar a besar la cicatriz y decirle:

Alice: pobrecito, mi pequeño gato se lastimo y no estuve aquí para curarlo, ¿y cómo te hiciste la quemadura en tu hombro?

Cheshire: fue cuando te ayude a escapar del incendio de tu casa.

Los ojos de Alice, se abrieron de golpe y le dijo:

Alice: tú… eras… mi bola de nieve…

Cheshire: cuando viajaste por primera vez al país de las maravillas, cuando yo también era un niño, me enamore locamente de ti, por eso siempre te guie por los lugares seguros del país de las maravillas, la oruga dijo que estabas en peligro, y rápidamente escape del país de las maravillas, viví contigo por un año, y lo que la oruga me dijo sucedió, ese desquiciado del juguetero, asesino a toda tu familia, pude salvarte a ti, pero cuando volví por tu familia, ya era muy tarde, y una viga de madera en llamas cayó sobre mi hombro lastimándomelo y dejando esa horrible cicatriz, pero fue un precio muy bajo a pagar, con respecto a tu vida.

Alice: ¿pero, porque no volviste por mí, porque dejaste que me encerraran, que me lastimaran, que yo me lastimara? (con un tono, enojado y algo triste)

Cheshire: me encerraron por interferir en los asuntos de los humanos, por casi 10 años, hasta que escape y decidí salvarte de aquel manicomio, de aquel encierro, de todos los que te hicieron daño, dejando atrás mi apariencia humana, y volviéndome el gato de Cheshire.

Alice, se sintió culpable, por culpa de ella, Cheshire la única persona que ha amado sufrió no solo físicamente, si no también emocionalmente como ella, fue encerrado y tuvo que sacrificar parte de su humanidad, por ella. Poco a poco comenzó a llorar, lentamente, para después comenzar a llorar fuertemente hasta que sintió un par de brazos que la rodearon:

Cheshire: ¿pero sabes algo?, no me arrepiento de nada, si me dieran la oportunidad de revertirlo, no lo aria ya que gracias a los pequeños sacrificios que hice, tu pudiste seguir respirando, tu pudiste seguir soñando, y tu pudiste seguir viviendo, así que si fuese necesario daría mi vida por ti, como hace ya muchos años la hubiese dado.

Alice lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Alice: perdóname Cheshire, perdóname por lastimarte, por acerté sufrir, per…

Pero Alice fue interrumpida por los labios de Cheshire, la beso tan profundamente y apasionadamente.

Cheshire: ya te dije que esto no es nada, y que yo daría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso mi propia vida y la tercera y última cicatriz, es la prueba de lo que te digo, esta cicatriz me la hiso la Reina Roja cuando intento asesinarte con la vorpal blade, ya que para mi tu felicidad, vale más que mi vida, a si que Alice si quieres recompensarme con algo, se feliz.

Alice dio un último suspiro, y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, Alice se acerco y coloco un beso sobre aquellas cicatrices, que eran la mejor prueba de que él era el hombre indicado, con el que quería estar por el resto de su vida.

Alice: Cheshire, ¿creo que ahora me toca a mí relatar la historia de mi cuerpo?

Cheshire: bueno, ahora porque no te quitas esa bata azul.

La bata cayó al suelo de madera, y Cheshire quedo asombrado, cicatrices apenas pudo ver 2 o 3 líneas que solo eran apenas visibles, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la belleza del cuerpo de Alice.

Cheshire: por esas pequeñas cicatrices, te avergüenzas, pero son casi imperceptibles, con mucha dificultad pude verlas…

Poco después, noto mas cicatrices eran pequeñas y difíciles de ver, pero para Alice eran horribles, Cheshire creyó que la desfiguraban, y que la asían ver horrible, pero para Cheshire esto no era nada, eran apenas pequeñas manchas que dañaban una obra de arte. Se acerco lentamente y la beso, un beso relajado y romántico, para después comenzar a explorar su cuerpo con los labios, beso sus labios, luego su hombro derecho, y noto una cicatriz.

Cheshire: ¿Cómo te hiciste esta?

Alice: esta cicatriz me la hice cuando era pequeña, estaba en el campo con mi familia y me caí encima de una roca, asiendo que me fracturar el hombro y tuvieran que operarme.

Cheshire: pobrecita, y no estuve ahí para cuidarla.

El beso la cicatriz y continúo besándola, bajando por su pecho, sin preguntar por las otras cicatrices hasta que noto otra cicatriz sobre su vientre, que se le hacía familiar.

Cheshire: ¿y aquí que te paso?

Alice: cuando me enfrente al jaberwocki, este me lastimo el vientre, pero tu acudiste en mi ayuda, recuerdas.

Cheshire: si lo recuerdo, lloraste mucho ese día cuando te limpiaba las heridas.

Alice: ¡no es cierto!

Cheshire: pero si hace poco acababas de terminar de llorar, me dirás también que es mentira.

Alice simplemente frunció el seño, como Cheshire continuo bajando, hasta su pierna izquierda, hay miro otra cicatriz, y le volvió a preguntar:

Cheshire: ¿y aquí que te paso?

Alice: esa me la hiciste tú, ¿ya no recuerdas? (Cheshire, la miro con extrañeza). La primera semana que vivimos juntos, te escondiste en el armario, y cuando pase frente a él me asustaste, asiéndome caer, pero no te avías fijado que llevaba conmigo la vorpal blade y me lastime.

Cheshire: tienes razón, discúlpame por eso.

Alice en cambio solo le sonrió, y lo atrajo asía ella para darle un suave beso, que poco a poco se intensifico. Poco a poco las últimas prendas fueron removidas, dejando expuesto sus cuerpos, esa noche se juntaron, tanto en alma y en cuerpo, esa noche se juntaron para siempre, esa noche la vergüenza desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente, Cheshire se despertó poco a poco, y sintió un pesó sobre él, era Alice que ya asía dormida sobre su pecho. Suavemente se acerco y deposito un beso sobre su cabeza, Alice poco a poco comenzó a despertar encontrándose con los ojos de Cheshire.

Cheshire: lamento si te desperté.

Alice: descuida.

Cheshire: gracias Alice.

Alice: ¿por qué?

Cheshire: por nacer, por vivir, por amarme, por ser feliz, por tener vergüenza, por no tenerla, por hacer mi vida emocionante y especial, y por mil razones más. Alice, simplemente lo beso profundamente y se acomodo más en su pecho.

Alice: Cheshire gracias, gracias por cuidarme, desde que era una niña, hasta ahora, por acompañarme, por hacer cada mañana especial, y siempre demostrarme lo mucho que me amas.

Y Cheshire la abrazo fuertemente y Alice simplemente correspondió el gesto, sabiendo que sus vidas siempre serian así; con un poco de VERGÜENZA, con un toque del PASADO, y siempre con bastante AMOR.

FIN.


End file.
